Final stage in the courtship of Deesa and Wolfgar
by Mirany
Summary: Deesa has had a thing for Wofgar since they met and this might be her last chance to get what she wants from him. DARKBLADE ACADEMY from the geeklyinc podcast family


Awaking slowly everything hurts as though my mother wrung me out with her washing, though her washing doesn't usually smell of beer. A fuzzy silvery being seems to be drinking the contents of two tubs or perhaps it's two silvery beings. Blinking hard my eyes clear focusing enough to recognise the warforged across the room who is indeed drinking the contents of two tubs I've never seen before and whose contents is unrecognisable from this distance and over the smell. As my mind begins to process the noises, in what I assume is our prison, I recognise the groans of Wolfgar. Knowing someone has right now or has previously had their hands on my man is enough to spur me into getting up. Wishing I could move faster I head for the door between Wolfgar and myself, Sina next to me. The door in my way is locked but injuries aside it will not long block my path to his side. Before Sina has a chance to practise her skills Jah'Nee, having finished whatever was in those tubs walks up behind us and puts its hammer through the door followed by its head. Finding enough space I push my eye up to a crack, around where the hammer went through, to observe for a moment the prison in which my darling Wolfgar is being tortured.

Far from being a prison it seems Wolfgar is comfortably settled on a large bed and straddling him a figure which does not look familiar though I'm certain that's some whore with more than just her hands on him. As Jah'Nee opens the door I shove straight through my voice filling the room "You get your damn hands off my man!" the whore turns disentangling herself from him. All I can think is perhaps he'd notice me more if I moved like that then I notice the fangs. Not only has that bitch had her hands on him but her mouth as well, I'm determined she will not live long enough for either to touch him again. He doesn't move as I defend his life and virtue and I think I may have forever lost any chance I had, just as I'm about to collapse and cry out my disappointment he, no they start to move. Giovani beside him on the bed sits up first and looks to me his eyes glowing red. I close my eyes and breathe deep to hold back the tears, I knew coming down here we risked being turned but never even in my worst nightmares had I considered I may lose Wolfgar before he'd found me.

Geovani moves off the bed and towards me threatening to drain my veins dry, I can handle him or at least I can until I hear Wolfgar tell Sina how he's been waiting to tell her how delicious she looks. That's definitely a knee melting statement and that woman who I thought was my friend is not responding appropriately, why won't he say things like that to me? She's not giving him the response he deserves, I would be so much better to him, if he would only see it. Jah'Nee picks up my darling and shoves him into his chest cavity where for now I can no longer hear the words that make my friend a traitor to me. I channel my anger and disappointment into knocking Giovani out, after all if I'm going to be bitten it bloody well better be Wolfgar doing the biting. Sometimes you have to take what you can get.

Having dealt to the only true threat in the room I open Jah'Nee's chest and before he can say anything jump in to join Wolfgar, this is going to end one of two ways, I get what I want or he dies. Though it would hurt me to have to do it I will not let anyone else have him, I've worked way to hard for that to be the end of my story. I look up from my feet to find myself in a larger space than expected, large as it may be a pissed off vampire halfling does seem to take up rather a lot of it. I smile as he sees me showing the fangs I've got, though for the life of me I can't remember why I gave them to myself, before I darkly refer to his previous comments coming back to bite him in the ass. It doesn't really come out as well as I was hoping but talking is hard when faced with a buff mostly naked vampire halfling. Being unable to properly focus on my words I bare my fangs further before moving closer and biting him.

Wolfgar ask me what I think I'm doing as my fangs sink into his shoulder, I know I should feel worse about this but it's hard this is the closest I've been to him and the strength and power I can feel is almost intoxicating. He wants to make me stronger and sexy, I almost pull back I'm already sexy but before I can express that thought his voice continues telling me more of what he would do to and with me if I would only let him. I don't know about ruling the world but an eternity with him next to me does sound very, very appealing but I would really have to try before I buy in this situation eternity is a long time. Feeling him move closer and an arm starting to circle my waist I lift my hand, placing my palm on his cheek. Ridiculously happy I whisper "I only wanted you to notice me Wolfgar. With Sina always in the front ... ... ...". My words are interrupted as he pulls me hard against his chest, his other hand tangling in my hair as our mouths meet and it's everything I hoped for. I know it can't end well but I'll be damned if I'm not going to enjoy being taken while it lasts.

He releases my head and as his lips move down my throat I feel like I should say something but the words don't seem to want to come into my head and even if they did I'm not sure I'd interrupt this anyway. He gets to the join of my neck and shoulder and I feel his fangs sink in. It's not quite what was in my dreams and a small part of me wishes it didn't feel so good but the rest is screaming take me now. He pulls back, looks me in the eye and it's almost as if he apologising. Raising his wrist he bites it to get the blood flowing then offers it to me saying at the same time all I have to do is drink the blood that's leaving his body, that I won't have to worry about hurting anymore. I just have to join him in the afterlife. With confidence I don't completely feel I take the offered arm and skip over the puncture wounds already there, giving him as smouldering a look as I'm capable of I make my own marks in his arm. It hurts, more than I was expecting but there is no denying just how hot and bothered this has made me. The thought crosses my mind, have I just given up my life as I know it? Possibly. Will I regret it if I have? I don't think so.

A silver arm enters the vast space un-noticed and takes a hold of me. I simply don't care, I have what I want. Suddenly, still entwined, we are pulled back into the room with Sina, Jah'Nee and Giovani's unconscious form and my happiness is ended by a hammer to Wolfgars head.


End file.
